What's Her Name?
What's Her Name? is the sixth episode of Season One of Glee: All Over Again. It is a tribute episode with four songs by Rihanna being featured. The feautred song included "Man Down", "Only Girl (In the World)", "We Found Love" and "Cheers (Drink to That)". This episode primarily focused on the love triangle revolving around Kate Marcus, Darryn Campbell and Brett Matthews. This is also Emma James's debut episode. Recap So here's what you missed on Glee: All Over Again... : Carter's really upset because his life is like hell, what with the constant teasing from his fellow peers and the fact that his two best friends aren't even talking to each other anymore. Herb assigns the glee club with a Miley Cyrus-based theme and things get off rocky when Kate and Elena sing "East Northumberland High" to embarrass Joe. Bethany forms an alliance with Mara and the two perform "Let's Dance" the next day, impressing Eddie and Larry. The boys then have a meeting with the girls on starting a Pop Rebellion. Later on, Ruby and Herb perform "Right Here" in support of Joe and Lane's relationship. An angry Ethan forms an anti-gay alliance with Kate and Elena. Joe and Lane then sing "Clear" together when Carter admits that he's upset because people haven't gotten as used to gender identity as they have homosexuality. In the end, everyone except for the anti-gays perform "Good and Broken". ...and that's what you missed on Glee: All Over Again! Plot It's a Friday morning, and Brett Matthews is seen trying to apologize to Darryn Campbell for having sex with Kate Marcus, which was revealed in the third episode of the show "What I Heard", and trying to explain why he did it. However, Darryn remains hurt and refuses to listen to him at all. This results in yet another fight between the two, with Carter LeBrass getting stuck in the middle, as usual. Carter blows of at the two, telling them to shut up before walking off furiously. Darryn then tells Brett that Carter is right and that the two of them are acting stupid, opting for them to stop talking to one another altogether. Before Brett can disagree, Darryn walks off, sadly singing "Man Down". That day in glee, Herb Jones introduces the members to their latest theme: Rihanna. Everyone in the group shows excitement about this new project, especially Kate, who explains to Elena Maxwell that Rihanna knows just how to seduce a man, and that's what she's planning to do with Brett. Elena glances over at Joe McCain and Lane Marx and sighs, saying that she wishes she was as good with boys as Kate is. Kate smiles and says, "Someday." As Brett tries to get Darryn to talk to him again, Kate pulls him back and starts singing "Only Girl (In the World" to him. Disgusted, Brett tells Kate that he's not interested in her advances. When Kate asks why, Brett expresses his interest in girls with feelings, like Darryn. Kate laughs at this, but then Wendy Maxwell walks over and comes up with an exuse to chase Kate away: Brett is gay and romantically interested in Eddie. Kate walks off, horrified, and Brett thanks Wendy for "having my ass". Carter is walking along when he dumbs into Ethan Roberts, who bullies him about being a "beautiful young lady". After punching him across the face in a fit of anger, Carter rushes away from Ethan and into the boys' bathroom, finding it empty. After looking around, he takes out the knife he brought to school that day and eyes it carefully. However, before he can do anything, he hears somebody playing the guitar and singing. He puts the knife in his bag and leaves the bathroom in order to investigate. A group of teens are sitting together in the library. As we zoom in, we find that these kids are Mara Hitchball, Bethany Holmes, Larry Porsh and Eddie Hudson. They are all discussing their plans to "overthrow" the popular kids from their throne. Bethany gets started in a rant about how rude they are towards the LGBT society and what they should do to try and stop them. At that moment, Mara gets a brilliant idea, and asks if she and Larry could arrange something together. Mara explains to him that they need to fight "Sibling vs. Sibling" and begins to explain her plan to him. After walking outside the school, Carter discovers a girl singing and stumming her guitar. He introduces himself to her and she calls herself Emma James, stating that she's the new girl at John Malik High School, which is across the street, but can't stand it there and walked out, using the excuse that she needed the bathroom. Carter says that Thornton High School isn't all that, either, and asks Emma if she knows the lyrics to "We Found Love", which two then together. Wendy is talking to Ruby Jewels when Larry walks up to them and asks them if they are for or against homosexuality. Wendy says that it's not a big deal but Ruby shows slight discomfort, which Wendy notices but doesn't mention. Larry ignores Ruby and asks Wendy to come with him, saying that he needs her help. At the end of the episode, Bethany takes a stand and says that she wants to thank Kate, Ethan and Elena for acting cool about the homosexuality of other members of the group, congratulating them because she knows how weird it is to be around an uncomfortable society. She then says that she's placing the three of them as the hosts of an anti-gay celebration to be held in three weeks. Finally, Bethany honors the end of a long and grueling week by singing "Cheers (Drink to That)" with the rest of the members in glee club. Everyone enjoys it, but when Bethany goes over to dance with Elena, she promises to kill her.